In the Here and Now
by ScarletCourt
Summary: Sybil and Tom are surprised by the arrival of their little girl soon after their marriage on impulse while on holiday. Modern AU drabbles about this family. Ratings vary depending on drabble. Next up: Mother's Day in America. Originally posted on tumblr. See profile for more details.
1. Christmas Tree

**A/N:** Originally posted on my tumblr back in Dec. Link in my profile. This is my current escape from 3x05.

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Christmas Tree**

If they had nothing else, Sybil wanted a huge tree with lights for their flat at Christmas even though they would be spending Christmas morning at Downton with her family. She and Tom had married three years before on impulse while on holiday and they had welcomed their surprise little girl into the world just over two years before. While Lily had been too young the two previous years to appreciate a tree, Sybil knew that she would just love it now at the ripe old age of two years and a month.

So the Saturday before Christmas, she and Tom dropped Lily off with Mary and Matthew for the morning to play with her cousin while they hunted for the biggest tree they could find and it was hidden on the balcony until her nap time. As soon as she was asleep, they trimmed it with white lights just like the tree at Downton and a mixture of ornaments from Tom's childhood and ones they picked up on the way home. They had just enough time to put it together before Lily woke up.

Once she awoke, they had an early dinner and Tom gave her a bath to keep her from seeing the tree while Sybil pulled out a few presents from the stash and quickly boxed or wrapped them.

"My darling Lily, could you please stop wiggling so I can dry you?" Tom struggled with a wet toddler, who resented getting out of the bath.

"Da, bath!" Lily insisted, pointing at the tub still filled with water.

"Yes, my darling." Tom was now struggling to put her in her nappy now that she was dried. "I know you want to keep playing but you've been in there for a half hour. Your fingers are prunes already." Speaking a little louder so Sybil could hear, "Don't you want to see the tree, Lily?"

"Two more minutes, Tom," Sybil yelled from their bedroom, scrambling to wrap one more present.

"Tree, Da?" asked Lily, putting her own arms through the pyjama top. Tom's mother had sent a cute pair of red flannel Christmas pyjamas the previous week that Lily loved so much she refused to wear another pair and Sybil had to wash them one day during the week while Lily was at the montessori school that her parents insisted Lily attend two days a week.

"Yes, the Christmas tree, darling." Tom smiled at his little girl who had Sybil's wild curls and his colouring. She looked adorable in those gingerbread house pyjamas with feet. "But we need to brush your hair first."

Just as Tom was almost done brushing out the curls, Sybil called out from the front room. "The lights are on. I think she'll love it."

"Do we want to see the tree now, darling?" Tom nodded to prompt Lily, who nodded in agreement while flashing him a smile. So he picked her up in his arms and whisked her to the front room.

When Lily spotted the lit tree, her eyes went wide and her little mouth formed a perfect O. Tom crouched down and put her down on carpet. Sybil knelt beside him.

"Do you like it, darling?" asked Tom. Lily looked from him to the tree and back.

"Would you like to hang this on the tree?" asked Sybil, handing Lily a small plastic ornament she had saved for her.

Lily took the ornament and nodded at her mother, mouth open, still unable to speak.

"Go on, then." Sybil smiled at her little girl to encourage her.

Lily padded over to the tree and reached as high as she could. Tom took out his smartphone and snapped a picture. Looking at it, he knew it was one he was going to treasure.

After hanging her ornament, Lily sat down and smiled at the tree while Tom snapped a few more pictures. When the pretty presents caught her interest underneath, Sybil went over to Lily and picked her up to show her the other ornaments, telling her all the stories that Tom told her in the years before, while Tom continue to take pictures of his best girls.

When the ornaments stopped keeping her interest, Sybil sat down with Lily on the rocking chair on the other side of the fireplace and read her the story of Father Christmas, like they had done each night for all of December. Before long, Lily's eyelids were too heavy to keep open, so Sybil carefully lifted her and put her to bed. When she came out of Lily's room after tucking her in, Tom had finished cleaning the kitchen and even made some tea for the two of them.

Sitting down on the sofa to admire the tree, Sybil leaned into Tom who had his arms about her shoulders. Kissing the top of Sybil's head, Tom asked, "Was her reaction all you hoped for?"

Looking up at him, Sybil smiled. "Wasn't it precious? Can I see the pictures you took?"

Tom reached into his pocket to pull out his phone and Sybil took it from him immediately to go through the pictures. "I'm sending this one and this one to everyone." Sybil clicked a few things on the phone and pressed send. She then turned it off and threw it on the coffee table.

Looking at his powered off phone, Tom asked non-chalantly, "I guess you didn't want us to be disturbed?"

Sybil wagged one of her eyebrows at him while she slipped her hand under his jumper. She then flashed a seductive smile at him. "Not until I'm done with you."

**Original A/N from Tumblr:** When I saw this pic on Friday morning, my first reaction was this is little Miss Branson and this was Sybil and Tom's flat. So I had to write something for it. My contribution to a Branson Christmas fic. My first venture into a modern AU with Tom and Sybil. I hope you like!


	2. Eggnog at Downton

**A/N:** This was posted just before Christmas on tumblr. I really wish I could write period stuff, but at the moment the muse is not interested and hence not forthcoming with anything. :(

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Eggnog at Downton**

"Eggnog, Lady Sybil?" asked Carson, extending a small tray with a glass of eggnog for her.

"Why thank you, Carson," said Sybil with a smile, taking the eggnog from him. "How did you know I was here?" She had been hiding in the library since Tom offered to bathe Lily after a simple, early dinner had been eaten. It was the night before Christmas Eve and they had arrived a day earlier than the others to get settled. Her parents had a Christmas party to attend at the Chetworths, so weren't expected back until much later.

"It's a butler's job to know where everyone staying at the house is located, my lady," said Carson, smiling. "Will Mr. Branson be joining you?"

"Yes, once Lily is bathed." Sybil put a bookmark in the page she was reading.

"Shall I bring one for him as well?" Carson held the tray by his side.

"No, thank you, Carson," said Sybil. "Tom isn't fond of the stuff. He'd much prefer a beer, if you have one."

"Of course. Mrs. Hughes made sure we had Mr. Branson's favorite for your visit," said Carson.

"That's very kind of her," said Sybil.

Carson smiled. "Shall I bring something for little Miss Branson?"

"Yes, if you could bring some warm milk in one of the bottles I dropped off downstairs." Sybil had finally weaned Lily the previous month on her first birthday. "She'll need to drink it before going to bed." It seemed a little strange not to do all these things for Lily herself but she knew that Mrs. Hughes and Mrs. Patmore would would be very put out if she did them herself.

"Very well, Lady Sybil." Carson bowed and made his exit.

Sybil read another five pages when Tom entered the library with a freshly-bathed Lily, holding her favorite stuffed bear, in footy-pyjamas in his arms. The toddler pointed at her mother. "Down."

Tom leaned down and put Lily on the floor. "Off you go."

Lily smiled and made a beeline to her mother. "Mama." She had taken her first steps just after her birthday and now with a month's experience under her belt, she was a pro.

Putting her book down on the table beside her, Sybil held out her arms to welcome her little girl. "Hello Lily, were you good for your Da in the bath?"

"She was fine once I sorted out the faucet." Tom walked to the sofa beside Sybil and Lily was playing with her mother's hair. "I've been coming here four years now for various occasions and I can never remember how to activate the hand shower the first time."

"Did you splash your Da?" asked Sybil, smiling at her daughter. She had seen a significant wet spot on Tom's shirt when he entered.

Lily looked at her mother and gurgled.

"She enjoyed being in the claw-foot tub," said Tom, handing Sybil Lily's hair brush. "Didn't you my darling girl?" Tom tussled the toddler's head.

Lily looked up at her Da and smiled a toothy grin.

"I better head back up to clean things and change my shirt." Tom leaned in to kiss Sybil. "Be back soon." Tom quickly left the library to change.

Sybil loved the time after bath and before bed and she brushed out Lily's hair. The toddler's hair started to thicken recently as a nice blend of her curls and Tom's colouring. "Are you ready for bed?

Lily poked at Sybil's face. "Mama."

"Yes, I am my darling." Sybil couldn't help but smile at Lily and reminisce about the previous Christmas when Lily was only a month old and sleep was elusive. Sybil's Grandmother, Martha, had come to see her first great-grandbaby from New York and they had obliged by coming to Downton for a week at Christmas, which with all the dinners and other festive entertaining on top of looking after a six week old meant sleep was even more elusive. During one particular trying lunch between Granny and Grandmama, Sybil excused herself before the dessert course to take a nap, while Tom watched Lily for the rest of the day other than when she needed to be fed.

Lily grinned proudly at Sybil with her eight teeth.

"Where's Lily's nose?" Sybil asked in a sing-song voice.

Lily looked at Sybil and pointed at her mother's nose.

"Well, yes, that is a nose, but that's not Lily's nose." Taking Lily's finger and pointing it to her own little button nose, Sybil added, "There's Lily's nose." Lily broke out in a fit of giggles.

Carson entered with Tom's beer and Lily's bottle during the gigglefest. Placing the two items on the table beside Sybil, Carson smiled indulgently at the little girl. "She reminds me quite a bit of how you were at that age."

Lily stopped giggling when she heard Carson's booming voice and stared at him, unsure of what to make of him.

"Lily, this is Mr. Carson." Sybil held Lily a little closer since the little girl was unsure of the strange man who stood before her. "Don't mind her, Carson. She started making strange a couple of months ago. She'll be your friend before the end of the visit."

"I quite understand, Lady Sybil." Carson smiled. "Each of you girls made strange when you were her age." Getting down on one knee to be at her level, he smiled at Lily. "Hello Miss Lily? It's been a good while since I last saw you. Must have been the cricket match in September. You don't remember me do you?"

Lily blinked at the strange man and hugged her mother and her bear tighter.

"We'll get to know one another during your stay, little one." Carson stood up again. "Will there be anything else, Lady Sybil?"

Taking the bottle from the table, Sybil pried Lily from her neck. "No, that'll be all, Carson. Please ensure that we're not disturbed for the remainder of the evening." Sybil sat Lily on her lap and gave her the bottle.

"Very well." Carson bowed. "Have a good evening, Lady Sybil. Miss Lily." The butler left the library.

When Tom returned to the library with the baby monitor handset, Lily was almost finished her bottle and her eyelids were getting heavy. Not wanting to startle the baby, Tom spoke quietly after he sat down beside Sybil. "I've unpacked us."

Sybil handed Tom his beer and replied in an equally quiet tone. "Mrs. Hughes remembered your favorite beer. I think she's taken a shine to you. She never stocks Matthew's favorite."

"I don't know why." Tom took a small sip of the beer. "I've spoken maybe ten words to her in the four years I've been coming here."

"I think she likes that you take so much on with Lily." Sybil smiled at him. "There's something terribly wonderful about a man who takes care of his child on his own." She leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Is that what you like about me?" Tom wagged an eyebrow at Sybil.

"Perhaps," said Sybil, smiling seductively at him.

Looking at a sleeping Lily, Tom added, "Perhaps I should put her to bed then." Tom took a last swig of his beer before reaching for her.

Taking the now empty bottle from Lily's grasp, Sybil placed it on the table before passing the sleeping child and her bear to her husband. She did miss nursing her daughter, but this was better since she was working full-time again. "I've asked Carson to ensure we're not disturbed."

Sybil started reading her book again when Tom left to take the sleeping child upstairs. She finished another chapter and a half before Tom reappeared. "What took you so long?"

"I decided to take a shower." Tom sat down beside Sybil and leaned over to look at the book she was reading. "You looked like you needed some time alone."

Sybil smiled at Tom, who seemed to always know her needs before she did. "I did appreciate it after this hectic week at work." Sybil worked at a non-profit entity that supplied medicines to the needy not covered under NHS and this week involved getting flu medication to them. She had originally wanted to obtain a medical degree, but after finishing her pre-med studies, she realized that she preferred to work in the medical industry helping people rather than being a doctor through the NHS.

Tom looked at her lovingly and leaned in for a kiss. Sybil kissed him back with equal fervour and the book on her lap fell to the floor. She had worked late every night this week except last night and they had spent it packing until very late to come to Downton, so they've had very little time together since last weekend.

Sybil reached to pull his shirt out of his pants to touch bare skin. When Tom hesitated, Sybil whispered in his ear. "Remember I asked us not to be disturbed. We're safe in here."

Tom kissed her neck. "Are you sure? Here?"

"I've always wanted to do it in the library." Sybil whispered back. "Seems more naughty than anywhere else in the house." Since Sybil started bringing Tom to Downton Abbey, the two of them have always tried to baptize a new room in the centuries old home aside from the time Lily was a newborn. The library was always a difficult spot since someone always like to spend time there.

Tom helped Sybil out of her jumper and said breathlessly, "Was that why you wanted to come here a day early after you heard about the Christmas party tonight?"

"Maybe." Sybil worked on the buttons on Tom's shirt from the top while he worked his way from the bottom. Soon that garment was on the floor.

Tom pulled Sybil in for another kiss. After they broke off the kiss, he asked "Where? On the sofa? Against the wall?"

"On the floor in front of the fireplace." Sybil's eyes dance in anticipation at the thought.

"We'd better find something to cover up that rug then." Tom thought quickly.

Running over to a cupboard nearby, Sybil turned off the lights and pulled out a blanket. "Here, we keep this to cuddle under on a cold night."

Quickly laying the blanket down in front of the roaring fire, Sybil kneeled down and pull Tom down to her level and leaned in for a kiss. Tom reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Discarding that item, Tom started working on removing her trousers while she worked on his belt. It was evident even with his trousers still on that he wanted her very much. As soon as she managed to unzip them, she grasped him through his boxer shorts. Tom gasped at her touch and closed his eyes to savour the feeling. "Oh, Sybil."

"Why don't you lie down, so we can take your trousers off." Sybil instructed with a grin.

Tom did as she asked and Sybil pulled off his trousers, his boxer shorts and his socks. Looking up at his wife who was still half-dressed, he tugged at her remaining clothes. "How is this fair?"

Sybil rolled her eyes and took off her trousers and her knickers before kneeling between his legs and used her mouth and hands to harden him even more. Tom ran his hands through Sybil's hair and savoured the sensations while Sybil's mouth worked her magic. When he appeared to be straining, Sybil stopped, moved to straddle him and then lower herself onto him. This was always a moment that Tom loved while he fought to control himself. When he felt himself maintaining control, he moved to play with her nipples. He had missed them a great deal while Sybil had nursed Lily but now that Lily was weaned, they were fair game again.

Once he started playing with her nipples, Sybil knew that he was ready for her to start moving. Moving slowly at first, Sybil soon found her rhythm and Tom helped by holding her hips and helping her move up and down. When he got closer to hitting his high, he moved one hand to rub her nub with his thumb, while he moved his hips in a counter motion. When Sybil got closer, she clenched her teeth to muffle the noises she was making. "Oh God, Tom, faster," she whispered through clenched teeth. He complied as best he could since he was nearing the edge himself.

When he could hold it no longer, he made one final thrust and continued to rub her nub frantically to bring her over the edge with him. "Fuck!" Tom said through clenched teeth just before he started to pump and spill into her. Sybil reached her high almost as soon as she heard him swear and started to grip him rhythmically. She then collapsed onto him to ride it out.

They stayed like that for about five minutes waiting for their breaths to return to normal. Tom used the other parts of the wide blanket to cover them and keep them warm. Because of their hectic week, they both fell asleep soon there after.

When they woke up, it was cold because the fire had died down. Straining to listen, they heard nothing, it was likely that everyone had gone to sleep.

Looking at his watch, Tom whispered, "It's two thirty in the morning. We better get back upstairs before the morning staff catch us. You can take the blanket and I'll get dressed."

Sybil nodded and whispered, "All right."

Tom rolled them over and stood up to put his clothes on, while Sybil gathered their things. Tom poked his head out of the library to ensure that no one was around before the two of them ran up the stairs to their room. They were sound asleep in their bed within ten minutes.

The next morning, when they were at breakfast with Sybil's parents, her father asked, "Was either one of you using the library last night?"

Sybil and Tom looked at one another trying not to blush and Sybil said as innocently as possible, "Yes, we all did after dinner."

"I know you've not lived here for several years, Sybil, but you should know the rules." Robert had a pained expression on his face.

"Yes, Papa." Sybil looked at her father and wondered which rule it was he thought she had broken.

"Next time, please return the books to the bookshelf when you're done." Robert looked at his daughter and her husband. "I found one of them this morning on the table by the lamp."

Both she and Tom let out a sigh of relief since they both thought they had missed a piece of clothing in the dark. Sybil quickly added, "Of course, Papa."

**Original Tumblr A/N:** I hoped you liked. :) It was a little longer than I had anticipated and hence the read more. I'm really enjoying writing in the Modern AU universe, so there will be more. I promise.


	3. BFP (Big Fat Positive)

**A/N:** This was posted just between Christmas and New Years on tumblr. Sorry, I'm just getting to posting it here.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**BFP (Big Fat Positive)**

Even before Sybil put the cap back on, the second pink line popped up. This would explain the all day queasiness all week and the occasional bout of vomiting. This would also explain the sore breasts last month and probably why her monthly had been so light of late. She and Tom had always been careful to use birth control of some sort, so how did this happen? Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she wondered how Tom would take the news.

They had always agreed that they wanted to wait for children, even before they moved in together eight months ago after her flatmate, Gwen, moved in with her boyfriend. They did get married on impulse a couple of months ago while on holiday and had promised both their families that they would have the big to do this summer, but with a baby on the way was it something that they could pull off at the same time?

After about five minutes, Sybil came out of the bathroom with the positive pregnancy test in hand and Tom was watching a show on antique cars on the telly. He was reheating lasagna from Sunday for their dinner, so once he set the table and readied the salad, there was little to do but wait for the microwave to signal it was done.

Tom looked up at Sybil. Seeing her serious expression, he turned off the telly and held out his hand to her. "Come here, love. Nothing is as bad as that."

Sybil sat down on the sofa beside Tom and leaned on his shoulder while he put his arm around hers and pulled her against him. Holding the test out for him to see, she quickly glanced up at his reaction. "Looks like we're having a baby. I know we said we'd wait, but someone decided otherwise."

"We've always said that we wanted children, love." Tom kissed Sybil on the top of her head. "This is just a little earlier than planned."

"There were all these things we wanted to do before we had children." Sybil looked wistfully at the test she placed on his lap.

"Then we'll do them with the baby or when the children are older." Tom takes her hand in his. "It really isn't the end of the world."

"How will we make ends meet with a baby right now?" Sybil mumbled into his chest, worried about their financial situation, but only feeling comfort. "We can only make rent here because Aunt Rosamund and Uncle Marmaduke own the building."

"Well, I'll be finished the M.A come June, I'll find a second job and then look for a better job." He caressed Sybil's arm. "It might mean some sacrifices along the way, but we'll be fine."

Sybil looked up at him and only saw love and support in his eyes. "So you're not disappointed?"

"Why would I be disappointed, love?" Tom caressed her cheek. "We love one another. We're legally married. Having a baby is the next step. At least we did it in the right order, though it wouldn't matter to me what order things happened, if you love me."

"And I do." Sybil smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

After the kiss, Tom picked up the test to examine it more closely. "So we're really having a baby."

Sybil nodded into his chest. _I really am married to the best man in the world._

Reaching down to caress her belly, Tom asked, "Do we know when we should be expecting her?"

"Her?" Sybil looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "You know something I don't?"

"I've always wanted a little girl named Lily, after my great-grandmother." Tom grinned at her. "That's all."

"Why your great-grandmother?" asked Sybil, puzzled. "I don't think I've ever heard you mention her before."

"She fought alongside my great-grandfather in the War of Independence and in the subsequent Civil War for the free state," Tom said with pride in his voice. "They had my grandmother just after the Civil War. She used to tell me all these stories about her mother, Lily Gallagher, and ever since I was little, I've always wanted a daughter named Lily."

"She sounds amazing." Sybil continue to gaze at her husband. "Lily Branson. I like that. Let's hope that the baby is a girl because I'm not naming our son, Lily."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Tom chuckled. "So will you tell me now when should we expect to meet our little one?"

"I'm guessing that she was conceived on our 'honeymoon' in February, but I won't know for certain until I go see my doctor." Sybil snuggled closer to Tom.

"A baby just in time for Christmas." Tom held Sybil a little tighter. "I like that. Think we'll be able to have a big wedding and a baby this year?"

"Mama will complain about having her daughter walk down the aisle seven months pregnant." Sybil rolled her eyes. "Besides, I think we had the perfect wedding. I never wanted the big white to do."

"Good," said Tom, grinning. "Now we have the perfect excuse get out of it. At least from my family's perspective."

The microwave beeped just then signaling that their dinner was ready.

"Shall we discuss how to break this news to our respective families over dinner?" asked Tom, sitting up.

"Let's!" Sybil grinned and rose from the sofa.

**A/N2:** I wanted to explore when Sybil got her BFP (Big Fat Positive). Hope you liked!


	4. New Year's Celebration

**A/N:** This was posted on New Years Eve on tumblr. Sorry, I'm just getting to posting it here.

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**New Year's Celebration**

A week with a newborn at Downton was probably a mistake, but Sybil's American grandmother, Martha, had threatened to visit the baby at their flat, so they relented. What made it worse was that Sybil's grandmothers were sniping at one another the entire time. They arrived home the day before New Year's Eve exhausted and since Tom had time off until the new year, the three of them spent the next day in bed catching up on some much needed sleep, getting up only for nature breaks and when the baby was fussy and couldn't be soothed in bed.

So when Lily woke them up just after eleven o'clock for her late evening feed, Tom and Sybil decided to stay up and ring in the new year. When Sybil finally settled Lily down to sleep, it was already ten minutes to the new year. Tom had unwrapped the foil from a chilled bottle of bubbly they had received from a neighbour when Lily was born, taken down two champagne flutes from the cupboard and turned on the telly for the countdown where some female singer was performing.

"Are you almost ready, love?" asked Tom when he heard Sybil fiddling with something in Lily's room.

Sybil came out with something pink in her hands and shushed him. "I just managed to rock her her to sleep," Sybil stage-whispered. "She would wake whenever I tried to put her in the bassinet just now, so I put her in the middle of our bed and went to get her another blanket."

"Sorry," Tom whispered. "Just another ten minutes to go."

"I'll be right there after I cover her with this." Sybil disappeared into their room with the blanket.

When Sybil returned, a boy band was now singing and Tom had opened the champagne and was pouring since there was less than three minutes before the new year. Tom handed her a glass of bubbly when she sat down on the sofa beside him.

"Just think," said Sybil, putting the flute of champagne on the lamp table beside her. "We were in that crowd last year to ring in the new year and about to plan a holiday in February since Grandmama gave us some money for Christmas."

Tom put his arm around his beautiful wife and looked at her lovingly. "Do regret being stuck in the flat this year?"

Sybil smiled, shook her head, and returned his loving gaze. "I wouldn't trade this for the world." She then leaned in to kiss him. With a newborn to look after and Tom working two jobs, it wasn't easy to find time to be alone together when one or both of them weren't dead tired, so the kiss deepened quickly.

The next thing they heard was "ten, nine, eight …" Quickly breaking apart, they each grabbed their own glass of champagne and watched the remainder of the countdown. When the countdown reached zero and the fireworks released could be seen both on the telly and outside their window in the distance, they clinked glasses. "Happy New Year!" Tom then leaned in to give his wife a quick kiss.

Taking a sip of her champagne, Sybil leaned back on the sofa to enjoy the show that resumed on the telly and rested her head on Tom's shoulder while he put his arm around hers.

After a few minutes, Tom asked, "Any New Year's resolutions?"

Sybil looked up at Tom in all earnestness. "I resolve not to get pregnant this year."

Tom raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? I hope that this resolution doesn't involve abstinence." They had been abstaining since Sybil was diagnosed with pre-eclampsia just before Lily was induced seven weeks ago and Tom really hoped that it didn't mean foregoing for the rest of the new year as well. Eight weeks was more than enough.

"No, it doesn't," said Sybil with a cheeky grin. "Just before we left for Downton, I had my six-week checkup and she put in an IUD. Because of our history, she suggested that we use a secondary method for at least the next few months, so I picked up some protection at the chemist on the way home and I packed it thinking I could surprise you while we were at Downton. Well, it didn't quite work out that way."

"Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" asked Tom, trying very hard not to be too hopeful.

Sybil smiled at him and pulled a condom out of her pocket. She then ran her hand down the inside of his thigh. "I was hoping that we could use it to celebrate the new year."

Tom needed no further prompting. He turned off the telly and pulled Sybil in for a long kiss before he ran his hands down her back. He so wanted to cup her breasts but since she was breastfeeding, he decided at the last minute to leave them alone and just grazed them. Meanwhile she tossed the condom on the coffee table before running her hands through his hair and sliding her tongue into his mouth to show him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

When they pulled out of the kiss, Tom asked in a husky voice, "Where?"

Sybil stared at his irresistable lips. "Lily is on our bed, so here?" She then leaned in to kiss him again.

Once they broke apart again, Sybil took off her nursing shirt to reveal her nude torso and Tom couldn't take his eyes off her. _Sleeping all day has its benefits._ Tom then took his own long sleeve shirt off and Sybil pulled him in for another kiss. It had been a long seven weeks and she couldn't get enough of him.

After that kiss, they worked on removing the remainder of the clothing and it started piling up between the sofa and the coffee table until they were both fully nude. Sybil could see that Tom was eager for her, so she reached out and stroked him. "Oh Sybil."

Just before Sybil's ministrations became too much, Tom stopped her before lowering her down on the sofa so she was lying on it with her head on an armrest. He then leaned down to kiss her, trying very hard not to put pressure on her breasts. Before long, Tom moved to kiss her jaw, then down her neck. "Oh, God, I've missed this," Tom mumbled between kisses. Finally, he worked his way down her torso. Sybil's postpartum body was slightly more shapely than before, but to Tom it was never more beautiful and he worshipped every inch.

Even before he reached her core, he could smell that she was eager for him. Reaching there, he moved one leg onto the floor and the other over the back of the sofa. He then felt for her nub. Moving closer, he sucked and licked it, before he inserted his finger into her warm, wet center. Guided by Sybil's moans to ensure she liked what he was doing, he then pulled it out and pushed it in again. Finding a rhythm, he continued while he glanced up and watched her beautiful face achieve bliss while her moans turned into a scream and he felt her pulsing against his finger. When Tom saw that Sybil was coming down from her high, he then pulled out his finger and licked off her juices which just hardened him even more.

Still breathing hard from Tom's ministrations, Sybil smiled at him. "That's was spectacular. I've missed this."

Tom grinned at her before climbing over her to claim her with a kiss. "You liked that?"

"I did," said Sybil with a wicked grin. She reached down to stroke him and found him taut. Reaching for the condom on the coffee table, she asked between kisses, "Did you want me to put this on you or did you want me to watch you?"

"I want you to help me," he whispered breathily into her ear, before standing up so that she could reach him.

Sybil then sat up and since he was at the right level, she took him in her mouth and cupped his naughty bits.

Tom thought he had died and gone to heaven. "Oh, Sybil." After a while, when he thought he couldn't keep himself from going, he added, "You need to stop if you want to use the protection properly."

Taking that as her cue, Sybil slowly pulled away while she watched him squirm. She then picked up the protection and tore it open. Pulling it out, she placed it on the tip and unfurled it on him. Tom adjusted it and Sybil resumed her spot on the sofa. Tom lifted her bottom up and placed a throw pillow underneath to bolster her a bit. Kneeling on the sofa he placed her legs on his shoulders and with her help, he entered her.

Eight weeks of abstinence and every nerve in his body was charged on contact. Not even the thin layer of rubber could blunt the experience. She was as warm and tight as ever. Sybil, for her part, felt complete as he filled her.

Once he calmed down sufficiently, he held her upper thighs and started to move. They had perfected this technique while Sybil was pregnant and it seemed appropo since she was breastfeeding.

When he got closer to the edge, he reached down and started to rub her nub to give it extra friction. "Oh Tom! Faster! Oh God! Faster!" Tom tried to comply with both his movements and his rubbing, but it also brought him even closer to the edge.

Sybil watched as Tom face tightened as he neared his goal and she felt her hands grab at the fabric of the sofa as she, too, got closer. With one final thrust, Tom fell over the edge. "Fuck!" As always, that help Sybil reach her high. She screamed in release and started to clamp down on Tom, who started to pump and spill into her.

Holding Sybil in position while he finished, Tom eventually relaxed, pulled out and sat down on the sofa. Putting his hand to caress her almost flat belly, he looked over at her. "Was that good for you?"

Reaching to take his hand, she pulled herself up and leaned against him with her head on his shoulder. "That was amazing," she said to his chest. "I just hope that we didn't wake Lily up."

Putting his arms around her, Tom kissed her head. "I don't think so since we haven't heard her cry."

"It's good that she didn't wake." Sybil looked up at him. "If she did, I'm not sure that I could feel spontaneous enough to do this again until she's much older."

"I know what you mean," said Tom, slightly sheepish. "We weren't exactly quiet and I'm sure that our neighbours must have heard us."

"True," said Sybil with a slight smile. "And they might not be able to look us in the eye tomorrow, but at least our neighbours won't knock on our door about it, which is all that matters."

Tom placed his finger under Sybil chin and lifted her face to him. He then leaned in to kiss her. "Happy New Year, love!"

"Happy New Year, Tom." Sybil smiled at her husband. "Let's hope that this year is less eventful than the last."

**A/N:** An acceptable way to ring in the new year? I hope you liked. :) Same universe as my other S/T modern AU drabbles.


	5. A Brief Glimpse

**A/N:** Originally posted as a thank you drabble for my Highclere Awards Thank You note (see link in profile).

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**A Brief Glimpse**

The photographer, Marni, was almost done packing up. She had just finished a session of Lily's three-month pictures at Sybil and Tom's flat and Lily had fallen asleep after a feed.

"Let me move her." Sybil started to pick Lily up from the fluffy rug Marni had used for a background.

"No, no," said Marni, waving at Sybil. "Let her sleep. I have three more of those rugs in the Mini. I need more than one because babies will spit up and pee all over them in a session and since some of my sessions are one after another, I need spares. Just bring it back when you come for the proofs."

"All right." Sybil smiled. "Thanks for fitting us in when Tom was able to make it."

Marni smiled. "My pleasure."

"Let me help you take the equipment to the car." Tom shrugged on a jacket and picked up the rolled-up background screen.

"Thanks, Tom." Marni smiled broadly. "You're a treasure. It'll save me a trip." Leaning over to hug Sybil. "Good bye."

"Bye, Marni." Sybil closed the flat door after Tom and Marni left.

While Tom was gone and Lily slept, Sybil started moving the sofa and coffee table back into their usual space. Martha had sent money for regular pictures of her first great-grandbaby, so Sybil called Marni, her doula, who had taken breathtaking birth and newborn pictures of Lily, for her three-month pictures.

Lily had been very cooperative in the beginning and laughed and smiled for Marni with minimal prompting, but as the session wore on, she had started being less cooperative and finally crying the hungry cry. So, Sybil had fed her in hopes that Lily would return to her old self, but no such luck. Lily had fallen asleep halfway through after Sybil switched her to the second breast and no amount of gentle prodding would wake her up. Marni finally suggested putting Lily down on the rug for some sleeping shots and then their hour was up.

Just as Sybil managed to put the coffee table back into place, Tom returned. "So you were able to fit everything into Marni's Mini Cooper?"

"Barely," said Tom, taking his jacket off. "The rolled screen had to stretch between the backseat and the passenger seat. I don't know how she'll get to Dulwich for her next session without being whacked by that thing."

"Can you help me with the rug?" Sybil pointed to the rug that Lily was sleeping on.

"Do you really want to move her?" asked Tom, skeptical.

"I don't want to leave her on the floor," said Sybil, gestured at the baby. "What if we trip over her?"

Tom gave her a look and sat down on the sofa. "Do we really have anything urgent to do that would require us to leave the flat or step over there before she wakes?"

Sybil sighed. "I suppose not, but I was hoping to get the room back into shape."

Tom held out his hand to her. "We can do that later."

Sybil sat down beside him and he draped his arm over her shoulder. Looking at him, she asked, "What do you propose we do?"

"I can think of a number of things we could be doing here instead." Tom smiled at his wife.

"Take your mind out of your pants." Sybil gave him a mock shocked look. "Our daughter is right over there."

"That wasn't what I was thinking." Tom smirked. "I was actually wondering if you'd like to find somewhere we could go for our first anniversary dinner in two weeks. I sold another article."

Sybil's face lit up at the news. "Oh my goodness!" Her hands flew to her mouth to muffle her excitement. "That's wonderful! Which one!"

"The one about our trip last year," said Tom, grinning broadly. "One of the wedding magazines wanted it. They thought it was romantic."

"It was romantic," said Sybil.

"So where do you want to go for dinner?" asked Tom, pulling out his smartphone.

Sybil took it from Tom, pushed a few buttons and then type into it. "There are a few places I can think of," Sybil said excitedly. Then something dawned on her and her face fell. "But I have nothing to wear. None of my nice dresses from before the baby fit."

"Already taken care of." Tom smiled at her. "Wedding magazines pay well, so we can afford a new dress for you, too. Mary is coming over after lunch to take you shopping. I don't have to work again until tomorrow, so I can watch Lily. Mary even offered to bring Matthew over to babysit while we go out for our anniversary dinner."

"Did she?" asked Sybil, excited again. "What did I do to deserve all this?"

Tom smiled and caressed her cheek. "Just by being you."

**A/N2:** Just a quick glimpse into their lives. What did you think?


	6. Second Trimester

**A/N:** This it probably the only true drabble in the whole series. This was posted in early January on tumblr. Sorry, I'm just getting to posting it here.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Second Trimester**

It was early summer when she really started to show. When it became too hot and she could no longer pull on the baggy sweater to hide her growing belly, she slipped on a maternity tee she had picked up the other day along with a pair of maternity jeans that just felt so comfortable after weeks of trying to fit into her old clothes using elastics through the buttonhole trick.

"What do you think, Tom?" Sybil put her hand behind her back.

Tom was lying on their bed, flipping through his smartphone to check email when he looked up and saw his beautiful, pregnant wife. It took him a moment to recover. When he found his voice, he managed, "You look great."

"I don't look fat?" asked Sybil, still a little insecure.

"Are you kidding, love?" said Tom. He wasn't falling for that. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he held out his hand and when she took it, he pulled her onto his lap. Rubbing the belly, he said, "You look every inch a slim, pregnant woman."

Sybil started to smile despite herself. She had been self-conscious since they found out ten weeks ago. All her friends were still partying away and she had to shop at a maternity store, watch what she drank and ate and think of baby names. In a couple of weeks, she had an appointment for an ultrasound where they could finally see their little one again. Her doctor had sent her for a dating ultrasound when Sybil first went to see her and she and Tom had fallen in love with their little one who at the time was no more than a bean with a head and tiny arms and legs.

"Now that she's dressed." Tom caressed her cheek. "What would my wife like to do this afternoon?" Looking her up and down appreciatively, Tom added, "I could think of a few things."

"Take your mind out of your pants!" Sybil rolled her eyes at him. "I was thinking we could go check out the festival at the park?"

Tom leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "Whatever my wife wants." Placing his hand on her smooth belly, he added, "I just wished that your shirt had a sign that said, 'Tom Branson's baby' because I want the world to know that we made this little one together."

**A/N2:** Hope you liked. The feeling of putting your first maternity clothes on can be one of ambivalence depending on circumstances, but it is always accompanied by feelings of being comfortable again. :) Please do review!


	7. Mother's Day

**A/N:** My contribution to Mother's Day where The Bransons celebrate Mother's Day in America on a visit to Martha in New York City. This is slightly out of order from the stories posted on tumblr. I'll reorganize it once the rest have been posted. I didn't want to let Mother's Day go by without something to celebrate with.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Downton Abbey characters belong to Julian Fellowes and ITV. I'm just playing with them.

**Mother's Day**

Sybil had just finished feeding Aiden on Sunday morning, when Tom and Lily entered the bedroom bearing a tray of breakfast and some cards and presents.

Lily rushed to greet her mother. "Happy Mother's Day, Mama!"

"Thank you, darling!" Sybil tousled her daughter's brown curls which were now long enough to be tied up. Looking up at Tom who placed the tray over her lap, she added, "What's all this?"

"It's Mother's Day in America," said Tom, matter of factly. "So Lily and I thought it would be lovely to celebrate it with her and Aiden's mother."

Martha had invited them to visit her in New York after Aiden was born in early February and after a few months, they were no longer able to refuse her offer. With Tom being able to take a few weeks off in May and Sybil still on maternity leave, they took Lily out of nursery school for the duration and jetted off to Martha's New York penthouse, where Sybil and Tom were given a suite of rooms of their own. Martha never made an appearance before noon, so their little family was able to have time to themselves each morning.

"But we already celebrated on Mothering Sunday back home in March." Sybil adjusted her hold on Aiden, who fussed in his sleep.

"Lily thought that since we're going out to dinner this evening for Mother's Day with Great-Grandmama that we ought to celebrate this morning with you." Tom leaned in to kiss Sybil on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "I didn't think you'd mind since Aiden was conceived here."

Sybil blushed in remembrance of their visit last year, while Lily clambered up onto the bed to sit with her Mama.

Looking at her baby brother, she asked, "Why is Aiden drooling?"

"He's drooling because he's teething, darling." Sybil smiled at her inquisitive daughter.

Lily looked in her brother's half-opened mouth. "But he doesn't have any teeth, Mama."

"No, not yet, but he will soon."

Lily satisfied by the answer moved to the next thing on her mind. "Open the cards and the presents, Mama."

Tom having sat down on his side of the bed, reached over to take Aiden from his wife. "I can hold him while you open presents."

After passing a deeply sleeping baby to her husband, Sybil took the card that Lily offered her from the tray. "Thank you, Lily," said Sybil, looking at the childish scrawl on the envelope that read, Mama. "Is this from you?"

Lily nodded solemnly and watched with great anticipation while Sybil opened the envelope.

Inside was a pink card with the usual platitudes for a loving mother, but what Sybil liked the most was the handwriting of her four year old that wrote Mama at the top and Lily and Aiden at the bottom. She knew how Lily had been practicing her letters in nursery school so she knew it must have taken Tom at least fifteen minutes to have Lily write all that on the card. Sybil leaned down to kiss Lily on the top of her head. "Did you write this, Lily?"

"Yes, Mama," said Lily in all seriousness. "Da showed me how to write Aiden's name."

"Did he now?" asked Sybil while turning to look and smile at her husband who was holding their son. "Thank you" she mouthed at Tom, who smiled broadly back at her.

"He did and he showed me how to draw heart, too." Lily looked up at her mother. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, darling." Sybil reached to touch Lily's words on the card and found herself blink back tears of joy.

"Why are you crying, Mama?" asked Lily, ever perceptive.

"Because I'm very happy, darling." Sybil smiled broadly through her tears.

"I only cry when I'm sad or when I hurt," said Lily and then remembering her baby brother, she added indignantly "Aiden cries all the time!"

"Aiden doesn't cry all the time." Sybil laughed at the thought. "He's not crying now."

"No." Lily had to reluctantly admit. "But he does cry a lot!"

"Yes, he does, darling," said Sybil. "But that's because he doesn't know how to tell us anything yet, so he cries."

"Oh," said Lily deep in thought.

Tom looked over at his wife and daughter. "Lily, darling, why don't you give Mama the gift from you and Aiden?"

Lily then reached over to the tray and handed Sybil a small wrapped present. When Sybil unwrapped it, it was a necklace of seashells. "This is lovely, darling. Thank you."

Tom noticed Sybil's puzzled expression, so he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Lily insisted on buying these. She thought they would look pretty with your turquoise dress with the shell designs."

Reaching comprehension, Sybil said, "I'll have to wear this the next time we go to the beach."

Lily grinned ear to ear and snuggled against her mother while Sybil reached for the card from Tom.

Usually, Tom picked an elaborate card with all the heartfelt platitudes, but he went with something simple this time. It was a white card with the stylized outline of a flower and a dash of colour by the bloom with the words Happy Mother's Day to My Wife. Inside was just a simple message, Thank you for being a wonderful mother to our children, followed by Tom's own message and signature.

When Sybil didn't say anything, Tom offered, "I wanted to keep it simple and honest."

"I love it," said Sybil quietly, smiling at him. She then leaned in for a kiss.

After they broke apart from Lily's protests, Sybil reached for the present. Unwrapping it quickly, it was a 5x7 pewter picture frame with the words, The Blessings of Children, and a picture of Lily and Aiden from Aiden's three month pictures from earlier in the week from a photographer that Martha had hired to capture Aiden at three months. Sybil hadn't even seen the proofs never mind being able to get a picture.

"How did you … ?" asked Sybil unable to complete the question.

Tom grinned like The Cheshire Cat. "I asked Martha for the photographer's email and the print arrived last night while we were out."

"Mama, can I see?" asked Lily, ever inquisitive.

"Here you go, darling, but be very careful." Sybil placed the picture frame on Lily's lap carefully before looking over to Tom. "Thank you so much. It's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it."

"I do, very much." Sybil then leaned in to give Tom another lingering kiss. After they broke part, Sybil whispered in his ear, "If Aiden behaves tonight, I'll show you just how much I like it."

"I'm looking forward to it," said Tom, giving Sybil the once over.

"What are you looking forward to, Da?" asked Lily all curious about her parents' interactions.

Looking at Lily, Tom said, "I am looking forward to spending some time with both you and Aiden in our living room, while Mama eats in peace. So why don't you come with me and maybe I'll let you watch a little television."

"Can I watch Doc McStuffins?" asked Lily eagerly. She had discovered this new show after they had arrived a week ago and asked for it at every opportunity.

"Well, if it's on," said Tom, moving to get out of bed. "Why don't we go and find out?"

"Let's go, Da." Lily essentially jumped out of bed and ran out to the living room. Tom followed more leisurely with Aiden still asleep in his arms.

Sybil watched her family herd out of the bedroom and when Tom turned to give her a look when he closed the door, she smiled and mouthed, "Thank you."

After moving the breakfast tray closer and tossing the gift wrap in the garbage, Sybil settled for a leisurely breakfast that Martha's cook prepared for her. This is turning out to be a lovely day!

**A/N2:** Hope you like it. I have a back story for Aiden's name, but it didn't fit into the short I wanted to get up for Mother's Day. Please review.


End file.
